Yooran One-Line Prompt Oneshots
by Pixil-8
Summary: An assortment of Oneshots inspired by One-Line Prompts from a post I reblogged on tumblr. Some angst, some nsfw, some comfort, some fluffiness, a whole lotta Yooran.
1. Wanna Bet?

Hi everybody! So I reblogged a post on tumblr that was a list of One-Line prompts- people send you a number to your ask box, and you write a fic about that prompt! I asked for people to send me some for Yooran, and I got quite a few! So I figured I'd toss em into a one-shot fic here as well :3 (my tumblr is pansexualtrash)

I do not own MM!

NOTE: This chapter is NSFW.

* * *

 **39: Wanna Bet?**

We'd been dating for a couple months now. His shyness was adorable, and endearing. The way he blushed for a good hour after the first time I ran my tongue along his when we kissed- he could hardly look me in the eye all day. The way he excused himself to the bathroom the first time we pressed our hips together while making out, refusing to leave for close to two hours.

It was adorable, but I was getting a tad impatient.

I had tried everything I could to ease our relationship into the next step, in a way that is comfortable for him- the last thing I wanted was to hurt him, or make him uncomfortable, but he ran away at even the mention of talking about it, so clearly that wasn't an option.

But, I think I may have figured it out. If there's one thing I've noticed after observing this blonde ball of sunshine, it's that he hates backing down from a challenge. Absolutely hates it. Something about his sense of manhood, or whatever- I didn't care about that. I just wanted to see how far I could make him go. Obviously, if he was uncomfortable, I would never force it- but I couldn't help but toe the lines whenever I could.

I watched as he was playing LOLOL, his gaze focused and serious. I sighed loudly, catching his attention right as he finished his raid. He turned to me in his chair, putting his headphones down on the desk.

"What's wrong babe?"

I rolled my eyes, purposefully trying to rile him up.

"Nothing."

Yoosung tilted his head, scooting his chair towards me until it sat right before me. He placed his hand on my knee, and I gazed up at him indifferently.

"What?"

"You seem upset about something."

I shrugged his hand off my knee, leaning back in my chair, looking at the opposite wall.

"I said, it's nothing."

Yoosung sighed, crossing his arms, clearly getting frustrated.

"Did I do something?"

"More like what you didn't do…"

"Huh?"

I scoffed under my breath, flicking my bangs away from my eyes to look at him.

"Right, correction- more like what you couldn't do."

Yoosung sat up straight, frustration written on his features.

"Saeran, what are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't be able to do anything about it even if I tell you."

"Wanna bet?"

I smirked.

There it is.

"I do."

"Well then tell me, so I can prove you wrong."

"Oh really?"

He was leaning forward in his chair now, his body clearly in his let's-freaking-do-this mode, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of a challenge. I wasn't sure that he was even aware that he got like this.

"I'm frustrated."

"Frustrated?"

I pulled Yoosung's shirt collar, forcing him to lean in close to me, my mouth hovering by his ear.

"Sexually frustrated."

His face grew hot, his breath hitching as I spoke. I pulled back, sighing, leaning in my chair again.

"Of course, I shouldn't expect anything."

"No! That's not true!"

I raised an eyebrow at him- his face was flushed bright pink, his lips quivering slightly, but his eyes were still serious- determined, almost.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah," Yoosung's eyes flicked down, his hand coming up to shyly rub his neck, "I never did anything because… Well… I've never dated anyone, and I don't want to mess it up, so… I didn't wan't you to be disappointed."

I smiled, pulling him into a rough kiss, swallowing his whimpers greedily. I slid my hand into his hair, pulling softly at it, his body shivering at the touch.

"You are never disappointing." I smiled at Yoosung, his eyes wide with anticipation and a mix of nerves, "How about I coach you through it? I'll tell you what to do, and if you're doing a good job."

Yoosung nodded, swallowing hard.

"I- I think I could do that."

I smiled again, stroking just below his ear, taking note of how his eyes fluttered closed.

"And what do you think you're gonna be doing, then?"

Yoosung blushed, looking away for a moment, in which I was sure he would run, until he pushed his chair back, kneeling down before me, pulling me, and my chair towards him by gripping my shins, causing me to gasp in surprise. He kissed up along my knees, just below the hem of my shorts, my eyes wide at the bold reaction.

He leaned in between my legs, his mouth overing just above my crotch as he looked up at me, smiling softly.

"I'm guessing, I would be doing this..?"

I shuddered, a blush forming on my cheeks now.

"Y-yeah. That."

Yoosung smiled shyly, kissing along the band of my shorts, sliding his hands up underneath the legs of them, squeezing the tops of my thighs. I moaned loudly, my head spinning at the new sensations- I never expected Yoosung to go along with it so freely, but I was far from disappointed.

My hips jerked violently as he mouthed at the bulge in my shorts, sucking softly at the material, the pressure so, so good, but not nearly enough.

"O-Oh… That feels.. Nice, but… Not enough.."

Yoosung pulled at my shorts, glancing back up at me.

"You want these off?"

I nodded as he reached for the button, popping it open. I lifted my hips, watching as he slowly shimmied them off of my hips, tossing them to the side. He placed more hot kisses along my thigh as he reached for the band of my underwear, smiling a bit, his cheeks still flushed bright pink.

"I'm not really surprised that you're wearing see-through underwear. They suit you." He kissed once more above my bulge, making me squirm impatiently before he began to pull down my underwear, discarding them somewhere to the side. He blushed as he stared at my cock, gingerly reaching out, squeezing at the base.

I bit my knuckle, watching as he experimentally rubbed me, running his thumb along the slit, squeezing around the middle, massaging just above my balls. He looked up at me with those big, lavender doe eyes of his, his eyes lustful and curious.

"Do you want me to suck you off?"

I let out a low breath, my self-control failing me as I nodded. Sparks burst behind my eyes as he wrapped his mouth around my head, sucking hard at it. He came down on me slowly, pulling back with the same pace, keeping that up for a bit, getting used to my size until he began to go faster, pumping his hand in time with the bobs of his head.

I leaned back in the chair, gripping the armrests, my thighs quivering on either side of his head, the warmth in my abdomen nearly too much to bear. I looked down, moaning loudly as I saw he had taken his own cock out, stroking it in time with his head as he took me in, and it was so fucking hot.

"Yoosung, ah, fuck- I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum, stop-"

He gazed up at me, and instead of pulling away, responded by deep throating my cock. I lost all inhibition as I felt the tip hit the back of his throat, my mind soaring, my body tingling as I came into his throat. I vaguely registered the sound of him gagging on my cum, as he pulled away.

I shakily sat up, looking down at him, reaching out to apologize as he smiled up at me.

"Hey Saeran?"

"I- What?"

He rose up on his knees, leaning in close before holding his mouth open, sticking his tongue out playfully, causing me to blush hard as I realized he had swallowed all of my cum.

I put my hand on my face, laughing softly into it, shaking my head.

"Don't do stuff like that.. You're gonna make me horny all over again."

Yoosung smiled, kissing my lips softly.

"I don't think I would mind that too much."

"Don't tempt me."

Yoosung giggled, stroking my hair softly as he smiled up at me.

"Whatever you say… Oh, but, I have to say this," He leaned in close again, trailing kisses along my jaw slowly, "Your cum is delicious."

I blinked slowly, my eyes wide, my heart freezing in time in my chest. He stared at me, waving gently in my face.

"Saeran?"

I stood up, throwing him onto the bed, crawling over him as he yelped in surprise, my gaze glowering down at him, a dark smile on my face.

"You don't get to say stuff like that and not expect me to ravish you."

He leaned up, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Wanna bet?"

 **END.**


	2. You think I need you? Because I don't

This one is pretty angsty. Just so y'all are warned. Not all o these are bundles of roses unfortunately ;0; They all have pretty good endings tho cause I love these guys too much to break things off with them...

I do not own MM.

* * *

 **48: You think I need you? Because I don't.**

"Saeran, stop."

"Fuck off!"

"Stop!"

Yoosung grabbed Saeran's wrist, pulling him back towards the bed, holding him down firmly against it, his face serious. Saeran struggled against his grip, fire in his eyes, his chest heaving wildly.

"Fucking- just let me go, for _fuck's sake_ , Yoosung-"

"No."

Saeran pushed Yoosung away with his knees, causing Yoosung to stumble back, falling down onto the ground. Saeran tried to run out the door, but Yoosung was too quick, already back up on his feet, whipping Saeran around, slamming his back against the door, pinning his arms to his sides.

Tears stung Saeran's eyes, his head shaking, desperately kicking at Yoosung's feet.

"Let me go- I can't do this- This was a mistake, we were a mistake-!"

"We were the opposite of a mistake, and you know it," Yoosung did everything he could to keep his voice steady, despite the fact that his heart was crumbling in his chest. He had to be strong, he knew this was just another one of Saeran's bad spells, he just had to power through it, "Just take deep breaths. Everything will be okay."

Saeran growled, banging his head back against the door in a desperate attempt to get away.

"No, it fucking won't be okay! Do you not see what is happening? All I will do is hurt you, that's all I know how to fucking do, we can't do this, I can't do this-"

"We can get through it together. I don't blame you for any of this."

"Well you fucking should," Saeran sneered, his eyes manic now, his body quivering, "You're so naive. Do you really think people can be fixed so simply? Do you think love can save me? I murdered someone. I've hurt so many people and I liked it, Yoosung. Do you really think you can change me?" Saeran chuckled darkly, his head falling back against the door, his eyes staring down at Yoosung with pity. "You don't know anything."

"That's not true. That's not true at all. None of what you're saying is."

"I did kill people, and I did hurt people and enjoy it."

Yoosung shook his head angrily, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"No, I meant about you only hurting me, and us being a mistake, Saeran. We need each other, and-"

"Need?" Saeran laughed under his breath, "You think I _need_ you? Because I don't."

Yoosung froze, feeling like his chest had just caved in, his heart seeming to stop beating, his blood halting movement through his veins. He released his grip on Saeran's arms, kneeling down onto the floor, staring down at the carpet below him.

Saeran stood there, frozen, knowing he crossed the line. Maybe this was for the best- maybe Yoosung would be better off just hating him anyways.

"…I may be young, and I admit that I'm naive. I admit that I don't understand a lot of things, and I have a lot to learn, and that maybe I'm a bit of a mess when it really counts," He looked up at Saeran, his voice rising, tears streaming down his face, but his face was genuine, his eyes serious as he spoke, "But if there's one thing I do know, it's this, Saeran- You're a _fucking_ awful liar."

Saeran let out a slow breath as Yoosung stood on shaky legs, looking up at Saeran, his tears still falling at a quick pace. All of the rage that had exploded in side him began to wash away, quickly replaced with self-hatred, remorse, regret. He caused this. His eyes fell to the ground, his hands shaking.

"…I'm… I'm sorry…"

He gasped as Yoosung hugged him tightly, pressing their bodies together closely, Yoosung's face buried into his shoulder. Saeran gingerly placed his hands on Yoosung's back, feeling unworthy of being able to touch him.

"I know… I know you are… And I know that you also know that it really, really hurts when you say those things.. But I know you aren't trying to say them. I know you still have a long way to go in getting better," Yoosung pulled back, hastily wiping his tears on his sleeve, glaring back up at Saeran, "But I am not letting you push me away. You are stuck with me, and I am going to stand by you no matter what through all of this, no matter what you say or do, because I love you, you hear me?"

Saeran blinked slowly, his brows coming together on his forehead. He laced his hands into Yoosung's, his fingers shaking as he did so, his gaze still fixed on the floor.

"…I hear you."

"Good. Now kiss me, you idiot."

 **END.**


	3. Are you jealous?

This one is a more feels-filled one from Saeran's POV.

I do not own MM!

* * *

 **16: Are You Jealous**

It hurt, sometimes.

He has so many other people.

He goes to college- I can't even imagine how many people he knows there, what with his bright attitude and friendly demeanour, the kind of personality that draws you in and lights a fire in your soul.

He has the RFA- Yeah, I'm a part of that now- but it's not quite the same. They've known him so long- I only began to know him through hacking info in a database, part of which I still loathe myself for.

He has his family- so close, and kind, and loving, and all the things I never had or understood until he came along and showed me them, and I still don't quite understand why he gives me that.

He has so many other people.

I can't count how many times we've walked around town and been stopped at least twice in an hour by people who know him, ask how he's doing, and my favourite _"oh, who's your friend?"_ coupled with the evident surprise everyone is so bad at hiding when he tells them that this quiet, gloomy human is his boyfriend.

He laughs it off, waving his hand kindly, a bright smile on his face, explaining that I'm just quiet, I take my time to get to know people, that I'm a good person.

I really don't feel like it.

It was the 5th time now that we'd been stopped. We just sat down at a coffee shop, and some girl came up, blushing and stuttering, asking if she could talk to Yoosung alone, and Yoosung, ever oblivious, agreed, going along to a corner to talk to her.

I dug my nails into my palms, gritting my teeth as I watched, as I _knew_ what was happening. Yoosung's obliviousness was quirky and cute at times, but right now it just _pissed me off_. I watched as Yoosung raised his hands in surprise, an apologetic look crossing his face, walking away from the girl who now looked sad and out of place.

I didn't look at him as he sat back down, turning back towards me, a forced smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, what were we talking about?"

I clenched my teeth, shooting up into a standing position, knocking my chair over in the process, Yoosung visibly jumping in his chair at the sudden movement.

"Sarean?!"

My hands fell limp at my sides, my eyes fixated on the ground at my feet, my hair shielding my eyes from his gaze, which I knew was staring at me with confusion, I knew. I was being petty, and childish, and unreasonable, and I _fucking knew that_ but it doesn't matter.

"…I'm going home."

I turned on my heel, making my way out the door, ignoring the calls of my name escaping Yoosung's lips. I started to run down the sidewalk, the cool evening air nipping at my cheeks, my eyes getting blurry as tears began to sting the backs of them. I ran blindly, as fast and as far as I could.

I became tired soon enough- what with my weak immune system, running and excessive amounts of physical exertion were always too hard on me. I leaned back against a tree, curling up at the bottom of it, burying my face into my knees.

Why was I like this?

I know Yoosung isn't going to leave or treat me badly. I know he isn't going to look at others and wonder if he would be happier elsewhere. I know these things, so why do I have to doubt him so much?

"Saeran?"

I looked up, tears streaming down my cheeks, a blur of blonde and blue and purple swirling before me. I pressed my face back down into my knees, crying harder, embarrassed now that he had to see me in this state.

He said nothing, curling up next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I latched on to him instinctively, my arms snaking their way around his neck, my face buried against his chest, the earthy scent of his shampoo enveloping me.

Safe, familiar, warm.

He laced his hand through my hair comfortingly, peppering soft kisses along my neck. I felt his lips curl up into a small smile, holding me tighter against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Saeran."

I hiccuped, cursing myself internally.

"For… For what?"

He pulled away, wiping my tears from my face with the sleeve of his sweater, an understanding smile on his face, his brows curled together with worry and regret.

"Are you jealous?"

My eyes flicked down, my cheeks flushing, the tips of my ears growing hot. Yoosung laughed softly, pressing a kiss on my forehead before pulling me back into his arms.

"That's what I'm sorry for. You don't ever have to be jealous. Nobody compares to you at all. Nobody in the world."

I buried my face further into his neck, squeezing my eyes tightly, emotions swirling throughout my chest. I gripped his sweater in my fists, clinging to him desperately, as though he would vanish if I let go.

"…I don't get why you think that way."

He kissed my ear, nuzzling his face into my hair softly.

"I'll stick around forever until you do. And after that. Ultra forever."

I laughed softly, revelling in the sensation of his warm breath trickling down my neck, goosebumps rising on my skin where it trailed along there.

He had so many other people.

But I'm glad that one of them, was me.

 **END.**


	4. I almost lost you

Very angsty, from Yoosung's POV.

TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPT.

I do not own MM!

* * *

 **7: "I almost lost you."**

I ran as fast as I could.

It was pouring rain, soaking me straight down to the bone but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything, I just needed to go, I had to know he was okay, I needed to see that he was _fucking okay._

I practically skidded through the hospital doors, my eyes searching wildly through the waiting room, catching sight of red hair barrelling towards me. Saeyoung took my hand desperately, dragging me down the hall, calling out to nurses that I was with him.

My head was spinning, the scent of disinfectant and medical tools overwhelming me, my thoughts entangling into a giant spiralling mess as I was lead through the halls not able to pick up more than a few stray words of what Saeyoung was saying.

 _"Took too many meds."_

 _"Unresponsive."_

 _"CPR."_

 _"Got him back."_

 _" **Asking for you."**_

We stopped in front of a door with a glass window, my heart shattering as I looked inside, seeing Saeran lying there, his eyes closed, hooked up to an IV, his head bandaged from where he had fallen and smashed his head on the table. I gazed up at Saeyoung, who stared down at me sadly, a forced smile on his face.

"Go on. He wanted to see you."

I pushed the door open, walking slowly towards the bed, standing beside it for a moment.

He looked so…

Peaceful.

His eyes were closed, soft stirrings of movement running beneath shut lids, his chest falling and rising gently. I could catch a stray glimpse of the purple bruising forming around his left eye, the blood staining the gauze that was wrapped around his head. He was pale, like a porcelain doll, the white of the hospital gown and hospital sheets making it look like he was wrapped in a fresh blanket of snow.

He was beautiful.

His eyes stirred, sleepily gazing around the room, landing on me, a small smile curving his lips, his hand twitching in a sad attempt to reach for me. I came directly to his side, sliding my hand into his, staring down at him, still in disbelief of what was going on.

"Yoosung…" His voice was hoarse and week, his eyes milky as he stared up at me. I shook my head slowly, squeezing his hand as my body began to shake.

"Saeran… Wh… Why…? Why did you try to kill yourself…?"

Saeran's smile fell, his eyes closing softly, a low breath escaping his nose. He opened his eyes again, which were more clear this time, running his thumb along my knuckles.

"I… Don't really remember."

I fought back the anger rolling in the pits of my stomach, my body quivering, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You don't remember. You don't really remember why you tried to _end_ your _life_."

"Yoosung-"

"No- don't… Don't… Don't give me that..!"

I could see the hurt in his eyes. I could see that he regretted it. But I was young, and naive, and I knew so little outside of my own small world, and it was times like these that I really hated that about myself.

"Yoosung.. I'm sorry… I had a breakdown, I guess… I'm sorry…"

I choked on a sob, leaning down at his side, his hand shakily resting on my cheek as I cried. I wrapped my arm around his waist, burying my face into his ribs, crying loudly, unable to hold back anymore.

"Do you know how sc-scared I was? When Saeyoung called me? Do you know how terrifying it was to hear that you had tried to attempt suicide?"

I looked up at him, his eyes filled with guilt, and I should stop, I know I should stop, it wasn't all his fault, but I couldn't stop- the floodgates were open and I was a lost cause.

"I was terrified, Saeran! I love you so much, and I… I… I almost lost you-!" I hiccuped through my tears, burying my face back into his chest, holding him tightly in my arms. "I almost lost another person I loved… I couldn't live with that…! Please.. Please don't leave me.. Please stay with me…"

"Yoosung…" Saeran's voice broke as he replied, and I looked up, sadness welling in my chest as I saw the tears falling from his eyes. I leaned in close, kissing them away softly, his hands wrapped around my chest as he gazed up at me.

"I'm sorry for freaking out… I'm sorry… But… Just don't leave me. Stay with me. _I love you_ , Saeran. I'll stand by you, and we can get through this- just say the word and I'll be there. You don't have to go through this alone, and you don't deserve to… To go like that."

Saeran blinked up at me, tears streaming freely from his eyes now. He pulled me into a hug, sobbing into my shoulder, his body quaking as he did so.

"Fuck… Y-Yoosung… I just… It's so hard… It's so hard sometimes… I just really don't like living, or myself… And I don't know what to do. It's awful, and I fucking hate it, but I don't know how to fix it, and I just want it to stop-! I never wanted to hurt you… I n-never wanted that…"

I hugged him as tightly as I could, trying to hold back as I knew he was injured, kissing softly along his jawline, cleaning away his stray tears.

"I know baby. I know that… But you aren't alone. Anytime you don't love yourself, I'll love you enough for both of us until you do. Anytime you don't see why you're worth it, I'll make you a list a mile long. Anytime you feel alone, I'll stick to your side until you get sick of me."

Saeran coughed, laughing through his tears, shaking his head slowly, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"What did I do to deserve you…?"

I kissed his lips tenderly, sliding my hands into his hair, revelling in how soft it was, how his head fit perfectly in my hands, how my life would be a mess if he vanished from me.

"You deserve everything that I can give you."

 **END.**


	5. Looks like we'll be trapped for a while

In which Yoosung and Saeran get stuck in an elevator.

I do not own MM! I also do not own the song "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk! I recommend giving it a listen~

Comfort oneshot~

* * *

 **60\. Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…**

"Do we really have to go to this party?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a party, we're just meeting up with the other RFA members at Jumin's place."

Saeran rolled his eyes, sighing as they waited for the elevator to come down, tapping his arm impatiently.

"Party, Jumin's expensive-ass penthouse, what's the difference?"

Yoosung laughed softly, placing a tender hand on Saeran's elbow, who relaxed a bit at the touch.

"We only have to stay for a bit. If you really don't like it, we can leave after about an hour. Sound good?"

Saeran shrugged, stepping into the elevator as the doors chimed and opened. He pressed the button for the hundredth floor, watching as the doors closed them in, and they began to rise.

"Why can't we meet somewhere normal? This guy's place is excessive."

"Yeah, well, Jumin's Jumin, y'know? He can't really help that he-"

Yoosung was cut off as the elevator stuttered, the lights flickering for a moment before shutting off completely, no longer moving- just silence, and darkness.

Saeran sighed, running a hand through his hair, digging for his phone in his pocket as a light. He pressed the emergency phone button, but nothing came on.

"What the fuck is an emergency phone button for if nobody answers? I thought this guy was rich…" Saeran tried to peek through the crack in the door- it seemed they were stuck halfway. He checked his phone for service- none. He let out a heavy sigh, turning in the dark.

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

He got no response, just the same eerie silence from before. He reached out his hand, waving it tentatively.

"Yoosung..?"

He gasped as Yoosung suddenly grabbed his hand in the dark, and Saeran noticed he was shaking like crazy.

"Yoosung…? Are you scared of the dark?"

Yoosung pulled him closer to the corner where he was curled up, quivering in fear, his body trembling helplessly.

"No, no… I, um… I just… I'm okay going in elevators, when I know i'll be able to get out, but, ah… Being trapped… In something…"

Saeran felt realization wash over him, his heart aching for his boyfriend. He sat down in front of him, lifting Yoosung's legs so they wrapped around Saeran's waist, pulling him into his lap. He tangled his arms around his back, holding their bodies close together, trying to quell Yoosung's tremors.

"It's gonna be okay. Don't focus on where we are. Just focus on me. I'm here. You're here with me."

Yoosung nodded slowly, but his shakes didn't let up, still trembling as bad as ever.

"I… I'm sorry… I know this is a lot to ask, but… Could you… Could you sing…?"

Saeran blinked slowly, rubbing Yoosung's back.

"Sing?"

Yoosung clutched at his shirt, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Music… Calms me down…"

Saeran nodded, sighing softly.

The things he does for this boy.

He closed his eyes, searching his brain for the most relaxing song he could think of, and suddenly it hit him, remembering a song he heard on the radio during one of his panic attacks only a few weeks ago.

He leaned his head close to Yoosung's ear, stroking his back tenderly, closing his eyes as he began to sing.

 _If you'll be my star,_

 _I'll be your sky,_

 _You can hide under neath me and come out at night._

 _When I turn jet black,_

 _and you show off your light,_

 _I live to let you shine- I live to let you shine._

 _But You can skyrocket away, from me._

 _And never come back if you find another galaxy-_

 _far from here, with more room to fly._

 _Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

He felt Yoosung's body relaxing as he sang, his quivers beginning to lessen, his breathing becoming more and more even. Saeran continued to slowly rock back and forth in time with the song, his hand running up and down along his spine in a repetitive manner.

 _If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea,_

a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity,

ebbing and flowing, and pushed by a breeze,

I live to make you free- I live to make you free.

You can set sail to the west if you want to,

And pass the horizon, til I can't even see you,

far from here, where the beaches are wide,

just leave me your wake to remember you by…

Yoosung was completely relaxed now, the shakes from before completely gone. Saeran leaned back, tilting his chin up, trying to look him in the eye as best as he could in the dark.

"Are you okay now?"

Yoosung nodded- Saeran could feel his cheeks lifting, probably his face curling up into a sheepish smile.

"Yeah… I am… Thank you. That was really nice. I'd like to listen to that every night if I could."

Saeran rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up."

The lights suddenly came back on, causing them both to jump in surprise as it began to move once more. Yoosung laughed in relief, gathering himself as he got to his feet.

"Oh thank goodness."

"It's too bad that made you nervous though."

Yoosung blinked slowly at him.

"Why?"

Saeran smirked, tilting Yoosung's chin up gently with a single finger.

"Well I'm sure you can imagine what most people would do if they were stuck alone with the person they loved in a stranded elevator." Saeran turned back to the doors as they opened, glancing over his shoulder, stifling laughter as he saw the beet-red cheeks of his boyfriend, his jaw hanging slack.

Yoosung stepped forwards, smacking Saeran on the arm softly, his smile betraying him.

"Saeran! That's so inappropriate."

Sarean smiled, wrapping his arm around Yoosung's waist, squeezing softly.

"You make it hard to resist."

 **END.**


	6. Promise me

Some Yoosung angst, comfort by Saeran.

I do not own MM!

* * *

 **19\. "Promise me"**

It had been a little awkward the past week and a half- though I wasn't sure if that was reality, or just my mind fucking with me all over again.

I had finally sat Yoosung down and opened up to him about what happened to me… And who caused it all. He had been a lot less lively than usual- his smiles seemed almost forced, and it almost seemed like he had become the cinders leftover from a fire that someone poured water on top of.

I was just waiting for it to happen- for him to leave. I was terrified of this day, because I knew that telling him the person he adored and loved did such awful things would break him- and clearly, it had. He was no longer rivalling the sun, blinding everyone with his purity- he was now a slow-burning coal, weak, dying, losing its light.

I was just waiting.

We were going to stay in and watch movies, when suddenly he asked me to go for a walk along the waterfront. I agreed, afraid to oppose any of his wishes. Right now, I just wanted the time we had to last as long as possible- it hurt my heart to think of it ending any sooner than it needed to.

We stood side by side on the dock, watching the sun set over the ocean, the breeze whipping around us gently, caressing our faces. I looked over at him, his lavender orbs full of emotions I couldn't quite put my finger on- but then again, emotions were never something I really understood.

I looked back out at the water, letting out a slow breath through my nose, closing my eyes, focusing on the cool air dancing around us.

"Saeran?"

I opened my eyes again, turning towards Yoosung ever-so-slightly. He spoke to me without looking, his eyes still fixated on the setting sun, the light reflecting in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

He tore his gaze from the horizon, looking up at me, my breath hitching as he did so. There was fear and reluctance in his eyes, as though he was afraid of how I would respond to what he was about to say.

"You… You're not going to leave me, are you?"

I took in his words, turning them over in my head like a foreign object. I shook my head slowly, moving my body so I was facing him completely, confusion reaping through me.

"What? Of course not."

Yoosung looked down at his feet, his eyes glassy, his shoulders beginning to shiver.

"…Even if I hear that… I'm scared, y'know..?"

My heart felt like it was crumbling as Yoosung began to cry, his hands shoved in his pockets, his shoulders curled forwards in defeat.

"Scared of what?"

He choked on his tears, looking back up at me, his features mangled with anxiety.

"Scared that you'll leave, with no explanation. Scared that I'll lose someone else I love..!" He wiped his face with his sleeve, desperately trying to calm his sobs, shaking his head in frustration. "I know that you would.. Never do what Rika did… But, I thought- I thought I knew her-! I thought I was close to her, and she did all those awful things… I don't think I can handle ever losing someone else like that… Learning that I didn't know them at all…"

I watched him as he cried, unsure of what to do to console him. He reached out gingerly, softly taking one of my hands in his, stepping towards me so his forehead rested against my chest as he cried.

"Please, Saeran… Promise me," He gazed up at me through teary eyes, his cheeks red, his lip quivering uncontrollably, "No matter what- no matter what it is, just be honest with me. Tell me the truth. Please don't treat me like a child. Please don't treat me like everyone else has." He shook his head, placing his forehead back against my chest, sniffling loudly.

"I probably seem pathetic- I have no right to feel so betrayed, considering you're the one who went through… Through all that… But, I just… I feel so hurt. Everything I knew was a lie. Everything I thought I knew and loved, was a lie, and _I hate it,_ Saeran- I hate it-!"

I brought my arms up slowly, wrapping them around his shoulders, Yoosung throwing his arms around my waist in response, sobbing harder into my shirt. I slid one of my hands into his hair, rubbing his scalp softly, curling my body around his as best I could as he continued.

"Please just be honest with me… Tell me the truth, always… Don't hide things from me… And… Don't… Don't leave…"

I squeezed him tighter in my arms, shaking my head softly, kissing just below his ear, whispering softly against it, my hands shaking as I fought back the tears forming in my own eyes.

"You want me to be honest? Okay, I'll be honest," I took in a deep breath as I felt him stiffen, forcibly halting his tears so he could listen, "I love you." He let out a choked sob, burying his face hard into my neck. His knees gave out, and I went down with him, pulling him into my lap, holding him tightly against me as I continued to whisper into his ear.

"I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything. You created me. You brought the person I am now to life- without you, there is no me," I stroked his hair softly as he wept, his body quaking now, "I always felt, that if we were to ever separate, it would be because you left- I can't leave you. I would be nothing without you. You are a part of me."

I pulled away, slipping one of my hands underneath his chin, holding it gently so I could look him in the eyes.

"You are my life, my future, my everything, and it would be suicide for me to even think about leaving you. I'm not going anywhere," He threw his arms around me once more, crying hard into my shoulder, soaking my shirt, but I didn't care- all that mattered was that he knew how I felt, that I was being completely honest, that this was the absolute truth of my being. I squeezed him tightly, kissing his neck desperately, feeling a tear fall down my face, the cold air nipping at the wet trail it left behind, "I'm not going anywhere, ever."

 **END.**


	7. Two can play at this Game

And mentions of being endearing/sexy, but no legit sex scenes in this one ~~

I do not own MM~

* * *

 **23\. "Two can play at this game"**

He was driving. Me. Crazy.

Whether it was on purpose, or mere coincidence- I couldn't fucking tell.

This morning, he drops his spoon and bends over _so fucking casually_ , seeming to take his time as his ass is displayed right in my direction, laughing it off and acting like nothing happened as I almost choke on my goddamn cheerios.

At lunch, some condiments from his sandwich spill out onto his fingers, so he brings them to his lips, swirling his tongue around each finger, his eyes fluttering closed as he hollows his cheeks, releasing his fingertips with a loud 'pop', smiling brightly at me afterwards, and I _swear to god_ there was a twinkle in his eye.

After we get home from our walk, he stretches his arms up in the air, the hem of his shirt trailing teasingly up along his stomach, his hipbones peeking out at me like an invitation waiting to be sent.

Oh.

Oh no.

 _Two can play at this game, Yoosung._

He curled up on his bed, flipping through his homework- myself curled up on the other end, writing away in my journal that I often doodled or wrote nonsense in. I shifted so my body was facing his, enough so that my peripherals had a clear view of him.

I ran the tip of my pen along my lower lip, waiting there until I could see him gazing at me. Without looking at him, I bit gently at the pen, running my tongue along the lid. I closed my lips around the tip, sucking at it softly, closing my eyes for a moment as I did so. I opened my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip of it, my eyes opening again, pride flashing through me as I saw him staring, his cheeks flushed.

I removed the pen from my mouth, blinking at him slowly.

"Is something wrong, Yoosung?"

"I- No. Nothing, sorry. I spaced out."

 _I bet you did._

Later that evening, I went out into the kitchen, opening the fridge, leaning inside. I smiled to myself as I heard his footsteps nearing, halting halfway through the doorway. I could feel my shirt riding up along my body, exposing my lower back, the band of my underwear definitely peeking out from under the hem of my pants.

I stood up, turning towards him, surprise waving through me as he slammed the door closed, pushing me up against a wall, his eyes half-lidded and pulsing with need, a dark smile on his lips.

"So," He breathed, his voice a husky whisper as he grabbed my wrists, pressing them hard at my sides, "I'm guessing this is payback for my teasing this morning?"

I smiled, keeping his gaze, pulling at my wrists slightly, my body heating up as I felt his grip tighten.

"Oh, maybe. Maybe I got tired of the teasing and just want you to come at me if you fucking want something."

Yoosung's eyes flashed as I said this, my chest swelling. He crashed his lips onto mine, my head reeling, the intensity almost making me weak in the knees. He pulled away just enough so that he could look me in the eye.

"Well here's me _fucking doing something_."

He kissed me again, pulling my chest against his, and I sighed into the kiss as he released my wrists, allowing me to slide them up into his hair.

I'd continue playing this game forever if it got Yoosung this riled up every time.

 **END.**


	8. We're getting too old for this

This one is just NSFW. xD

I do not own MM!~~

* * *

 **69\. "We're getting too old for this"**

Yoosung giggled as he and Saeran stumbled into the bathroom of the club, locking the door clumsily behind them. He crashed his lips down upon the redhead's, moaning wantonly into his mouth- the couple drinks he had downed boosting not only his confidence, but also his sex drive. He slid his hands up Saeran's shirt, pinching at his nipples, causing Saeran to tilt his head back, whimpering, his hips bucking forwards.

Yoosung nibbled at his neck and collarbones, one hand trailing down his boyfriends' stomach, trailing a teasing line along the band of his pants, causing Saeran to growl impatiently.

"Yoosung, I swear to _fucking christ_ , you're the one that wanted to fuck in the bathroom, now _do it_."

Yoosung smirked, biting hard at Saeran's neck, who moaned loudly in response. Yoosung knelt down, swiftly unbuttoning Saeran's pants, yanking them down, humming in approval as he saw Saeran was wearing no underwear.

"Who's the one always telling me to be patient and slow down?"

Saeran sighed loudly, biting his lip as Yoosung stroked his cock agonizingly slow, his body quivering. He glared at the blonde, grabbing a fistful of his hair, eliciting a whimper from him.

"Any other time, that applies, but right now, we don't have a lot of time, now just _go_."

Yoosung smiled, taking Saeran's cock into his mouth in one swift motion, Saeran's head leaning back against the door in ecstasy, his knees quivering in pleasure as Yoosung deep throated him. Yoosung pulled off for a second to stick his fingers in his mouth, lathering them in saliva, running them along Saeran's entrance.

"This what you want, babe?"

Saeran blushed, pushing Yoosung's head towards his cock again.

"Less talk, more fucking."

Yoosung happily obliged, taking Saeran back into his mouth, slipping a finger inside his ass, thrusting slowly. Saeran threw a hand over his mouth in a feeble attempt to stifle his moans- the music of the club was extremely loud, so the odds of them being heard were slim to none, but the thought still made him nervous.

And turned on, but that's besides the point.

He gasped as Yoosung slipped in a second finger, scissoring him apart, humming happily around his cock. Saeran pulled at Yoosung's hair, his hips quivering in need, nursing his lower lip between his teeth as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"Fuck, Yoosung, hurry.."

Yoosung sucked hard at the head, sticking in a third finger now, at which Saeran began to push down onto them, the feeling of his ass getting stretched so, so good, his body reeling with pleasure.

"God- Stop, I don't- Don't wanna cum yet…"

Yoosung let go of his dick with a loud pop, giving it one last playful lick before standing back up, giving Saeran a quick kiss on his lips, then flipping him around so he was facing the door, his ass presented invitingly towards him.

Yoosung licked his lips as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling down his underwear just enough so that his cock was free, circling it around his entrance slowly, smiling wickedly as Saeran whimpered needily, pushing back against the contact.

"Yoosung, god, just-"

"Just what?"

Saeran slammed his fist on the door, his face bright red as he did so.

"Just fuck me, holy shit!"

Yoosung slammed his cock into Saeran's ass, gripping his hips tightly, Saeran losing all inhibition as he did so, crying out Yoosung's name loudly, his hands smacking against the door as leverage. Yoosung pounded inside of him, his breathing heavy, his body reeling, already so close to the edge just because of how goddamn arousing his boyfriend was.

Yoosung leaned in close, reaching around, stroking Saeran's cock in time with his thrusts, causing Saeran to scream loudly, the door creaking with every thrust.

"I want you to cum all over the door. Make a good mess. Prove to everybody that we were here, together, like this."

"Y-Yoosung, _fuck..._ "

Yoosung angled his thrusts, slamming hard up against Saeran's prostate, and that was it- Saeran's body quivered, cum streaming from his cock, leaving white trails dripping down the door, his knees shaking wildly as he grabbed the doorknob to keep from falling. Yoosung gave two more quick thrusts, cumming deep inside of Saeran, whimpering his name as he did so, peppering the back of his head with tender kisses.

He pulled out slowly, smiling as his cum dribbled down Saeran's thighs, letting out a low whistle.

"So lewd."

Saeran turned around, hiding the view, his face bright red, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't stare! That's weird."

Yoosung smiled, kissing along his neck, reaching for some toilet paper to clean them both up.

"You like it."

Saeran rolled his eyes, wiping himself and the door with the toilet paper.

"I can't believe we actually fucked in the bathroom at a club. What are we, teenagers? We're getting too old for this."

Yoosung leaned in close, nuzzling the back of Saeran's neck, licking a slow stripe along his shoulders, forcing goosebumps to rise on his boyfriends skin, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"So are you saying you don't want me to fuck you incessantly?"

"Okay, I never said _that._ Just maybe not so publicly."

Yoosung pouted playfully, looking up at Saeran with puppy-dog eyes, batting his lashes in an attempt to be cute.

"But it adds to the fun!"

Saeran sighed, a defeated smile on his face.

"Nobody would ever believe me if I told them that out of the two of us, _you're_ the freaking voyeur."

Yoosung nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, no probably true. They don't need to know that though. You're the only one who needs to know."

Saeran blushed, turning back to double check the door, making sure it was completely wiped clean before standing up and tossing the tissues in the bin. He turned back to Yoosung who was washing his hands, humming contemplatively to himself.

"Maybe next time we should try the movie theatre..?"

"Oh for fucks' sake, Yoosung…"

 **END.**


	9. Hey I'm with you, okay? Always

More one-line prompts! This one is hurt/comfort.

I do not own MM!

* * *

 **14\. "Hey, I'm with you okay? Always"**

Saeran bit nervously at his nails, his body shaking uncontrollably, his eyes darting around the room like a caged animal. Yoosung rubbed his back softly, his eyebrows curled together in worry as he watched his boyfriend envelop into his nerves.

Saeran slid his hands into his hair, gripping it tightly, and Yoosung sighed, peeling his hands from his head, instead placing them around his waist, holding Saeran's head against his chest.

"Take deep breaths, darling."

Saeran nodded shakily, taking in a raspy breath, his hands trembling against Yoosung's back. Yoosung smoothed his hands along Saeran's spine in a rhythmic motion, placing soft kisses against the side of his head.

Saeran let out a heavy sigh, gripping Yoosung's shirt in his fists, shaking his head softly.

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

Yoosung kissed his ear, shaking his head slowly.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Saeran leaned back a bit, running his hand over his face gently, letting out another shaky breath.

"It just seems so dumb that i'm this scared of a therapy session…"

Yoosung smiled tenderly at his boyfriend, keeping a comforting hand on his back, rubbing slow circles there.

"I think it makes perfect sense. I don't think you're reacting strangely at all."

Saeran looked at him hopefully before glaring back down at the ground, his hands beginning to fidget again.

"I… Just wish I wasn't like this. I hate that you have to deal with me because of this…"

Yoosung frowned, scooting closer to him, placing a hand on Saeran's cheek, turning his face to meet his gaze.

"Hey. I'm with you, okay?" Yoosung kissed his lips softly, warmth ebbing in his chest as he felt Saeran sigh lovingly against the touch. He pulled away just enough to stare into his eyes, smiling softly into his mint-coloured eyes, "Always."

Saeran nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, leaning his forehead against Yoosung's. He placed his hands on Yoosung's waist, a small smile forming onto his lips as he ran his thumbs over the curve of Yoosung's hips.

"…Thank you."

 **END.**


	10. I cant believe we're actually doing this

Another one-line prompt! Basically NSFW ;) This one is in the same "storyline/universe" as the prompt for "69:We're getting too old for this." which is Chapter 8 in this fic! (:

I do not own MM!

* * *

 **46\. "I can't believe we're actually doing this"**

Yoosung sighed softly, his legs trembling as Saeran pushed him up against the wall of the change room. Saeran kissed heatedly down his neck, down along the 'v' of his shirt, licking hungrily at his collarbones.

"S-Saeran-"

"Shhh."

"But-The noise-"

Saeran smiled up at him, grabbing Yoosung's wrist, placing his boyfriend's hand over his own mouth.

"Don't make any."

"God- I can't believe we're doing this." Yoosung spoke softly under his hand, his eyes fluttering back as Saeran pulled his pants down, along with his boxers, biting at his hipbones, stroking Yoosung's already-hard cock lazily, gazing up at him teasingly.

Yoosung gave a muffled whimper into his hand, silently thanking the designers of these change rooms that the doors went all the way to the floor. He bucked his hips forwards as Saeran gave a teasing lick to the tip of his cock, his head falling back against the wall with a loud bang.

"Sir? Is everything alright?"

Yoosung's eyes widened as he looked down at Saeran, who just waved his hand towards the door, taking Yoosung's cock in his mouth. Yoosung groaned internally, making a mental note to kill him later.

He removed his hand shakily, doing everything he could to focus on his speaking.

"Yes- Yes, sorry, I just tripped and caught myself on the wa- _aahh_. The wall! Sorry, i'm clumsy!" He glared down at Saeran who was sucking hard at his head, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Alright, well, just be careful. Call us if you need anything."

Yoosung leaned his head back, letting out a low breath, biting hard at his lip. Saeran squeezed his thighs as he bobbed his head down along his length, humming quietly, causing Yoosung to gasp uncontrollably at the vibrating sensation.

" _Fuck,"_ He whispered as quietly as he could, looking down at the redhead kneeling before him, "Saeran, I'm.. It's gonna…"

Saeran just squeezed his thighs in response, bobbing his head faster. Yoosung bit down hard on his left hand, his right flying into his boyfriend's hair, squeezing hard. Saeran whimpered around his cock, squeezing hard at the base as he gave the head one last hard suck, and Yoosung lost it, his cum streaming into Saeran's mouth as his hips twitched uncontrollably, his vision blurry as he fought with all of his power to keep from moaning.

Saeran pulled away, whipping a tissue out of his pocket, smiling up at Yoosung as he cleaned him gently, assisting his now-exhausted boyfriend in getting back into his clothes. Yoosung smacked him on the arm softly.

"I hate you, you know that."

Saeran smiled, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"This is payback for the time you fucked me in the club, asshole."

Yoosung rolled his eyes slowly, picking up his bag.

"Yeah, but that's _different_."

"Why?"

"Because, loud music? Darkness?"

Saeran tapped his chin thoughtfully, leaning in close to his boyfriends' ear.

"So, you saying you want me to stop giving you blowjobs in public?"

Yoosung smacked his arm again, glaring up at him.

"Fuck you."

"Later."

 _"Saeran!"_

 **END.**


	11. I thought you loved me!

More one-line prompts :D This one was requested but they asked for no angst- So I thought of how to work with this line without it being angsty, and came up with this! Enjoy~ It's basically cute fluff and Yoosung being a dork.

I do not own MM!

* * *

 **20\. "I thought you loved me"**

Yoosung rolled over on the couch, stretching his legs out so they rested comfortably on Saeran's lap. Saeran scowled, pushing his feet off of his thighs and onto the floor.

"Stop that."

Yoosung pouted, sitting up and crawling closer, mustering up his best puppy-dog look.

"Saeran, you can't be mad at me forever."

"I can be if i want."

Yoosung sighed dramatically, flopping onto the couch, his head resting next to Saeran's thigh.

"Whatever will I do! Alas, my boyfriend has forsaken me!"

Saeran rolled his eyes, getting up and walking away from the couch.

"Forsake yourself."

Yoosung fake sobbed as Saeran walked away, reaching into the cabinet for a glass, preparing to make himself some tea. Yoosung leaned over the edge of the couch, watching as his boyfriend worked in silence.

"Saeran."

Nothing.

"Saaaaaeran."

Nothing.

"Saeran, are you making tea?"

"What does it fucking look like?"

"It looks like you're a sweet-tea."

Saeran froze, looking over his shoulder with a face of absolute disgust.

"Okay, now i'm really mad at you."

Yoosung laughed loudly, getting off of the couch and walking around to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, pulling his back against his chest. He slipped his hands up underneath Saeran's shirt, smiling as Saeran stuttered in his movements.

"Let go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Yoosung."

"Hmmm?"

Saeran attempted to glare back at his boyfriend, his face betraying him, his lips twitching upwards. Yoosung gasped loudly, hugging Saeran's waist tightly.

"Oh wow! Is that a smile? Did I make the edge-lord smile?!"

"Don't call me edge-lord."

"What a feat! I should have an award. Mighty Yoosung, breaking through the barriers of the edge-lord's stone-cold heart-"

Saeran leaned his head back, letting out a loud groan.

"Ohhhh my goood _STOP_."

Yoosung laughed loudly, his stomach quaking with laughter as he released his boyfriend. Saeran shook his head, sighing as he stirred his tea.

"I hate you."

Yoosung halted his laughter, pouting all over again, nuzzling Saeran's shoulder.

"But- I thought you loved me?"

Saeran looked down at him, staring into his wide, lavender orbs, his lips quivering cutely. He sighed, flicking him in the forehead as he walked away.

"I hate you less than I hate other people."

Yoosung giggled, chasing after him.

"So does that mean you forgive me for eating your ice cream?"

"No."

 **END.**


End file.
